


✱𝐒𝐄𝐀 𝐀𝐍𝐆𝐄𝐋/ ᵃ. ᵃʳˡᵉʳᵗ

by PLANXTAS



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Titans (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Beach Sex, Bottom Armin Arlert, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, From Sex to Love, History Teacher Erwin Smith, Janitor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Light Angst, Minor Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Nerd Armin Arlert, Science Teacher Hange Zoë, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Switch Armin Arlert, Teacher-Student Relationship, theres a time skip from hs to college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PLANXTAS/pseuds/PLANXTAS
Summary: ❝𝙔𝙊𝙐 𝙇𝙊𝙊𝙆 𝙎𝙊 𝙋𝙍𝙀𝙏𝙏𝙔 𝙐𝙉𝘿𝙀𝙍𝙉𝙀𝘼𝙏𝙃 𝙈𝙀 𝙄𝙉 𝙏𝙃𝙀 𝙎𝘼𝙉𝘿 𝘼𝙉𝘿 𝘾𝙍𝙔𝙄𝙉𝙂 𝙈𝙔 𝙉𝘼𝙈𝙀.❞- she used him solely to satisfy her carnal desiresbut what she never expected was for their relationshipto go farther than high school...
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Annie Leonhart, Armin Arlert/Reader, Erwin Smith & Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Reiner Braun & Reader, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	✱𝐒𝐄𝐀 𝐀𝐍𝐆𝐄𝐋/ ᵃ. ᵃʳˡᵉʳᵗ

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS—
> 
> — PORN WITH PLOT
> 
> — ARMIN!!!!1!!!!1111!1!
> 
> ADDITIONAL NOTES—
> 
> — HS & COLLEGE AU; ARMIN ARLERT X FEM! READER, SLIGHT ERWIN & REINER X FEM! READER
> 
> — DURING THE HIGH SCHOOL PORTION OF THIS FIC, ALL STUDENTS ARE 18 YEARS OLD; DURING THE COLLEGE PORTION OF THIS FIC, STUDENTS ARE AROUND 20< YEARS OLD; ERWIN IS A TEACHER LOL
> 
> — READER IS ALMOST ALWAYS DOM FOR THE HS HALF BUT IS THEN MORE OF A SWITCH/ ALMOST SUB FOR THE COLLEGE HALF BC OLDER ARMIN :HEARTEYES:
> 
> — BEST READ FAR AWAY FROM YOUR PARENTS
> 
> — THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING AN NSFW FIC BUT I HOPE I CAN DO YOU HORNY PEOPLE JUSTICE <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the initial plan was to name this cake by the ocean but this shit ain't a song fic so like yeah :9

**SHE LET OUT A SIGH, WATCHING AS THE HOT AIR LEFT BEHIND A SMALL CLOUD THAT QUICKLY DISAPPEARED.** Her neck felt strange against Reiner's shoulder, but she didn't mutter her habitual complaints. It was certainly unusual for her not to insult her boyfriend's abnormally muscular and naturally stiff shoulders and she was sure the people around her could tell. Around this time of day, she was usually anything but sober or getting her guts rearranged in the shack near the bleachers. Or both. She could feel Reiner's hand squeeze her thigh, hoping to give her some kind of comfort from his seat on a supporting beam as opposed to railing her while their friends sat a few meters away, not interested in the slightest.

He had been expecting her to give him a smirk, pull him away from the group, and satisfy them both before third period started. She had, to his dismay, done none of the above. "Jeez, Reiner. Can't you be horny _any other time_?" groaned Ymir with a scoff, "I mean come on it doesn't even look like she wants to bang you." The aforementioned blond scowled at the freckled girl in front of him who had snarkily pulled her girlfriend, Historia Reiss, into his view. "I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't since your tiny dick can't do shit." "Sounds about right..." (y/n) mumbled through a deadpan, watching as more clouds appear and fade away. Ymir cackled in the background and she could feel Reiner sulk against her frame as he began to try and defend himself against Ymir's rude words, but her friend's voices were white noise to her; too focused on the clouds coming and going through her mind.

"Sounds like he can't even please a woman," added Floch as he brushed his hair back, "what are you-" "Don't even finish that sentence." Reiner stiffened and, once more, she felt it. She lifted her face and followed his gaze, finding it ultimately landing on Bertolt. Not that she really cared _who_ her boyfriend was doing behind her back; she really only kept him for the sex and because he was good for her reputation, school-wise. At least that's what she had been telling herself nowadays— she knew she had cared about him at some point in their flimsy relationship of a year, but at some point, she had gotten far too used to the excuse to come up with another.

She shifted away from him, feeling her left side go cold afterward. A few moments of silence fell amongst the group of teens and a small part of her wished Reiner would just say something. Something that told her he still had a semblance of feelings for her, but the silence continued to drag on. Another sigh left her lips, making the other teens perk up, seeing it as a way to start a different conversation. Hitch had taken the lead with a proud "There were a bunch of girls talking about you, Historia. But don't worry, I took care of them for you." Somehow, Floch had started going off in his usual annoying manner, followed by Marlowe who had made it somehow political.

She suppressed a scowl from making its way onto her face, opting instead to bask in the cool, early morning breeze. Her eyes had fallen to the grass again and she eyed the white shoes she wore. Quite frankly, it had been a mistake to wear them, especially with morning dew that was sure to make the grass stain the soles green. Ymir and Historia were whispering words she didn't dare try to listen in to; it was quite obvious what the elephant in the room was whatever messed up "love-triangle" she had gotten herself into. And then, to top it all off, Reiner had gone to his buddy's side and wrapped an arm around the taller boy's neck.

Her teeth bit into the tender flesh of her lip as she watched them through her peripherals, her nails digging into her palms. She needed to calm down. Take a breath. One, two, three...this meant nothing. She was just overreacting. If (y/n) was anything, it was definitely not possessive. With what had felt like the millionth sigh she let out, she felt herself come back down from the high of jealousy. Then came that itching feeling in the depths of her abdomen— her eyes shot over to Reiner. No, not now. She was definitely not getting with him now, especially after the lackluster show he had put on the previous night.

Maybe she'd take another bite at Levi, the janitor who had played far too hard to get. Or Hange, the chemistry teacher she had gotten with far more than once (they definitely knew how to show her a good time). No...if there was anyone who would satisfy her now, it would be _him_. Her eyes tore away from her boyfriend and to the nearby building where she could just faintly see her history class. There, three windows from the corner of the building, he stood. Even from her distance, she could picture him clearly.

Dazzling blue eyes, soft blond hair, and a charming smile that made any girl in class swoon. Rippling abs and a haunting voice that sent shivers down her spine every time he groaned her name. Those baby blues, blocked by thick lenses- she raised a brow and squinted ever-so-slightly. That wasn't Erwin. But if he wasn't there, then- "Holy shit! Here comes, Shadis and Erwin!" She turned to find the aforementioned bald-man followed by the man who she thought she had seen in the window, breath caught in her throat as she backed away. But before they could make another move, they were surrounded by security.

**"IT'S OVER, KIDS! THAT'S DETENTION FOR ALL OF YOU!"**


End file.
